Girlfriend
by IWillEditYourBooks
Summary: set WAY back in season two, right when Alex joins the squad. Somebody is jealous of Abbie! OAb later AO. Alex’s POV. songficy. but different.
1. Chapter 1

**Girlfriend **

**Summary**: set WAY back in season two, right when Alex joins the squad. Somebody is jealous of Abbie! O/Ab later AO. Alex's POV.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ANYTHING---not the song, and certainly not the characters!

**A/N: **Sorry Abbie lovers, this one isn't for you! LOL! I can't decide if I like the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, but this scenario came into my head and made me smile. Yeah, there aren't any flat-out lyrics in this, but some of the dialogue might look slightly familiar! Started as a oneshot and then grew. Not really sure how long this will end up being. Rated for language…for now.

I walked into the SVU squad room on my first day, and my jaw just about hit the floor. Sitting there at a desk, hands behind her head, was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Her eyes were like chocolate and she had hair cropped short. She was sitting with a few people, talking and laughing.

I was practically drooling when a shrill, annoying laugh interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, Olivia," the source of the noise said, putting a hand on the future Mrs. Cabot's shoulder, "You're too funny!"

I could immediately feel my face starting to heat up. Was I honestly getting mad at this raven-haired witch for flirting with a woman I didn't even know? Hell yes. I was fucking livid.

"I'm going to miss you guys too!" the woman cackled again. "It's not like I'll never see you again," she added a wink for emphasis toward the woman I was currently ogling—Olivia was her name, apparently.

Olivia smiled slightly. I swear I would pay to see her smile again. "I can't believe the Morris Commission wanted us to have our _own_ ADA," she said. "Cragen had breakfast with her this morning…from what he said I can tell she is just going to be loads of fun." She added an eye roll, as if her sarcasm wasn't apparent enough in the first place.

I wish someone took a picture of the way my face fell in that moment. I seriously considered retreating…maybe I could tell Branch that I changed my mind? I did have breakfast with the Captain of the SVU that morning. I thought it actually went pretty well. I guess I thought wrong.

"Come on, Liv. She can't be all bad. I'm sure what ever mother fucking princess they sent here to baby sit you guys will do just as good of job as I have lately."

Olivia laughed. "Whatever you say, Abbie. Whatever you say."

It was then that the man in the desk opposite the two women noticed my presence.

"Hi," he said, his blue eyes flashing as he smiled at me, "I'm Detective Stabler. Are you here to report a sex crime?"

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me. "Um…no," I stuttered. "I believe I'm the 'mother fucking princess' to whom you were referring to."

The looking that passed Abbie's (as they called her, I just assumed that was her name) face was one that could only be described as "_Oh shit_."

The momentary embarrassment that she showed made me smile inwardly, although my expression was stoic.

"Catch you later," Abbie said to Olivia as she kissed her cheek and ran out of the squad room so fast I could almost see smoke coming from her heels.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Elliot offered, holding out a hand. "My name's Elliot."

"Alexandra Cabot." I said automatically, taking the hand that was offered.

"This," he said gesturing to Olivia, "is my partner, Olivia Benson."

For what seemed like the first time, she looked up from her water bottle. She smiled meekly. "Sorry, Alexandra." She mumbled, standing up to shake my hand.

I have no idea why, but something in the way she apologized made me think that she was truly sincere.

"It's fine," I managed, although the skin-to-skin contact made me feel as awkward as teenager asking a boy to her first Sadie Hawkins dance. "Please, call me Alex." I offered, even though the way she said _Alexandra_ was so sexy I—pull it together, Cabot! This woman obviously doesn't even like you.

"You'll have to excuse Abbie—she was sort of looking at this position and she was totally pissed when Branch picked you. Have you met her?" Olivia asked, acting as if she wasn't completely mortified.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure." I said wryly. I mentally made a note to congratulate myself on my motor skills later, I couldn't believe I was functioning this well.

"Ah, the Carmichael charm," a man with a rather large nose and glasses said as he walked by—and continued to walk. I thought he seemed strange. I told myself to ask someone about him later.

"Carmichael?!" I said, before I could stop myself. Branch talked about this Carmichael person constantly. In his eyes, it seemed like she could do no wrong—I had no idea her name was Abbie.

"Yeah, do you know her or something?" Elliot asked.

"Um, not exactly. I've just heard her name mentioned a few times." I told him. Really, that was a lie. I'd heard the name about a bajillion times.

"Get used to it." Elliot said as he walked off, leaving me alone with Olivia. I swear if there was a picture next to the word "awkward" in the dictionary, it would be of Olivia and me standing there like total idiots.

"So," I said, not looking at Olivia. "Are you two like…a thing?" No, bad Alex! Bad girl! The second the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them. What the hell was I thinking? Why would I assume either woman was gay? Why do I talk before I think? Why am I not attempting to make a b-line for the door right now?

"Um, yeah." Olivia said, looking me right in the eye. I was forced to meet her gaze by some force I had no control over. "She's my girlfriend."

**A/N**: I SWEAR I haven't abandoned "A Year in the Life"…I'm just having trouble admitting that I have to write the last chapter! So I wrote this to take my mind off of it, and to help me ease out of one fic and into another. Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but Alex and Abbie have the exact same initials. You're all smart, so I'm sure you figured out that Ab is Abbie, right? Review and you shall receive more, my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like someone punched me in the gut. "Oh, cool." I said when I realized that Olivia was waiting for a response.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked defensively.

"No!" I said. "Of course not! Why would you think that?!" Good one Cabot. Get way too impassioned about this so she thinks you're a freak. Smooth.

Olivia started circling me somewhat like a vulture. Oh my gosh. She's going to kill me. Relax, Alex. She's just—is she staring at my ass? I could drop a pencil and…yeah, no. That would be way too desperate. So what do I do? I casually unbutton two buttons on my blouse and hope that she notices.

Then I noticed that Olivia had been talking this whole time. "…type to have problems with lesbians."

Was she accusing me of not accepting her lifestyle? I had to say something soon, and considering I had no idea what she actually said I decided to wing it.

"I can assure you, Detective Benson, that I certainly do not have a problem with lesbians," I said very icily. Oh my goodness, I'm a bitch. She's going to hate me.

"If you say so," she said, returning to face me. "To what do we owe the lovely pleasure of you stopping by this afternoon?"

Before I could stop myself, my eyes narrowed in a death-glare formation. Stop it, Alex! You're not arraigning the woman, you're having a conversation!

"Um…" I started. Oh, that's good. 'Um.' Nice. That's going to make her think you're a competent attorney. "I just thought that I would come by and meet the squad." I added a smile.

"Well," Olivia said, her war-like expression fading, "Let me give you the two-cent tour."

Why isn't she looking at my face? I followed her gaze lower, lower, bingo! She was looking at my very, very open blouse. On the inside, I was jumping up and down.

On the outside however, I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I said.

Olivia took me around, showing the interrogation rooms, Captain Cragen's office, the crib, locker room, and introduced me to just about everyone in the place. Each time, I was met with the same expression of hatred.

When we circled back to Olivia's desk, I didn't want to leave. Towards the end of the "tour" she started making jokes and laughing.

"Do you totally hate me?" Olivia asked shyly.

"No way! I don't like your girlfriend, but I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship for you and me!" Oh my gosh. Could I be any cornier? Also, I just insulted her girlfriend! Run away! "I guess I'll be going now," I said sadly, "Thank you very much, Detective."

"You're welcome, Alex. And you can call me Olivia, you know."

I smiled wide, nodded, and turned to leave. Good work, Cabot. Now just manage to walk out of here without falling flat on your ass and you should be good.

"Wait!" I heard from behind me. I turned around. "Do you, um, have time to go grab some lunch?"

I was so happy I could cry. "Yeah, that would be great, Olivia. Thanks."

Olivia smiled. "Great. Let's go."

I waited for her to grab her stuff and meet me by the door.

"You don't mind walking, do you?" She asked.

"Of course not," I replied. "But if these heels start giving me a problem, you're going to have to carry me!" Shit. Why, Cabot? Why do you say these things?

To my surprise (and relief) Olivia laughed. "I don't think that'll be a problem, Alex. You look like you'll break in half if the wind blows too hard!"

I smiled. As we started our walk to what Olivia insisted was "the best deli in town" my heart was beating so hard that I swore Olivia could hear it.

I was, surprisingly, able to keep up a conversation as we walked. We crossed a particularly busy street, and I, being the graceful woman that I am, stepped in a pot hole.

As I was falling down, I managed to grab on to the closest thing in sight. I pulled myself up, and only then did I realize that I was holding Olivia's hand.

**A/N**: thanks for all the reviews! This one was short, I know. Not to worry, though. With any luck, the next one should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

_I was, surprisingly, able to keep up a conversation as we walked. We crossed a particularly busy street, and I, being the graceful woman that I am, stepped in a pot hole. _

_As I was falling down, I managed to grab on to the closest thing in sight. I pulled myself up, and only then did I realize that I was holding Olivia's hand. _

I dropped Olivia's hand like it was a scalding piece of metal. "Sorry." I mumbled. Way to go. Now she thinks you're inarticulate _and _clumsy.

"That's ok, Alex. Really. Did you hurt yourself?" She asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. You'd think that at 32 years old, I would know how to walk. But, alas, I do not."

Olivia laughed. Her face fell as she looked down. "Alex, you're bleeding!" she yelped, pointing to my knee that had obviously made contact with concrete.

"It's nothing." I assured her. To be honest, I was certainly more concerned about my ripped pantyhose than I was about my knee. I had a meeting with my boss later, and the last thing I wanted to do was show up looking like a little girl who had just come home from playing a game of kickball.

But Olivia, being the most amazing woman I've ever met, stopped at a nearby hotdog vendor.

"Can I have a few napkins, please?" She asked the man. "My friend fell and her knee is bleeding."

I tried to ignore the fact that she called me her friend.

"Ok. One dollar each." The man replied in broken English.

"No," Olivia said, thinking that he misunderstood her. "I just want napkins."

"I know." The man said to her. "They one dollar each."

Olivia rolled her eyes, dug in her pocket, and threw the guy two bucks. She grabbed two napkins in return and quickly was at my side once again.

"You really didn't have to do that." I said.

"Of course I did. Now come and sit down for a second." She said, gesturing to a nearby bench.

I reluctantly sat. "At least let me pay you back," I offered.

"Oh, please Alex. Really, don't worry about it. Just let me see your knee."

I smiled at her and adjusted my position so that my legs were tucked under my chin and I was facing her.

"I swear I'm not usually this clumsy." I told her as she dabbed my wound with the napkin.

She smiled. "There," she said once the bleeding stopped. "I think you'll live."

I laughed (probably too loudly). "Oh, well thank you doctor. Shall we continue on our excursion?" Oh man, you are on a roll with the talking thing here, Alex.

Olivia nodded and helped me off the bench.

We proceeded to walk towards the deli, and with each passing block, Olivia would assure me that it was "just up ahead."

"Oh! Can we please stop here?!" I asked as we passed a CVS Drugstore. "I really need some new stockings before my meeting with Branch later." And some tampons, but I don't think I need to tell her that.

"Sure." She said, "I've got plenty of time."

I thanked her as we walked into the store. "Do you need anything?" I asked, already making mad dash for the toiletries aisle.

"Nope." She informed me. "I rarely wear stockings."

Pity. I bet she has a nice pair of legs—out of the gutter, Cabot! Out!

I grab a pair of generic pantyhose and a box of tampons and I'm ready to go.

"I wasn't aware this was a whole shopping excursion, Counselor." Olivia said, gesturing to the tampons.

"Well," I started, "I saw them and I figured I should get them while I'm here. Why? Do tampons make you uncomfortable?" Why would you even ask that? You are slowly but surely losing your mind. Get a grip!

"Hardly." She says as we walk up to the counter to pay. I'm not sure when our dynamic changed from awkward to flirting, but the air between us is different now. I wonder if she notices as we walk out of the store.

"I swear it is right up ahead this time."

"That's what you said four blocks ago," I joke.

"Fine," she said, "don't believe me."

We continued on in a somewhat comfortable silence until Olivia abruptly stopped in front of a small bistro.

"This is it." She said happily.

"Finally!" I said with an exasperated sigh.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she gave a small wave to the waiter. In return, he gestured to a small table by the window.

"I take it that you come here often?" I ask as we sit down, silently cursing myself because I know that I made it sound like an awful pickup line.

"What can I say?" She asked. "I like predictability."

…which probably explains why she's still with Carmichael.

The waiter comes over to take our orders. "Your usual, Miss Benson?"

Olivia blushed slightly. "Yes please, Frank," she tells him.

He looked at me, as if he was just registering my presence for the first time. "What? No Miss Carmichael today?" he joked.

I can see Olivia turn three shades of red as I calmly laughed it off. "Sorry to disappoint," I say and order a glass of water and a Caesar Salad.

"Sorry." Olivia said when the waiter has left our table.

"It's ok." I assured her, although I was mortified beyond belief. If this waiter automatically associates Abbie with Olivia, there's a fair chance that everyone else does, too.

"So who are you arguing your first case against?" She asked, and I am thankful beyond belief that she changed the subject.

"Langdon." I said, making a vomiting noise to accentuate my point. Way to sound like a nine-year-old, Cabot.

Olivia giggled. Actually giggled. "You have a history with him?"

"Unfortunately. I dated him once."

"Ouch! Why? I mean not to be personal, but _why_?" she asked, still laughing.

"Well, he'd been after me forever… and I lost a bet with a friend of mine."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it. He tried to kiss me goodnight and I ended up kicking him in the balls. Needless to say, he isn't my biggest fan."

"Ha! Good for you! I've wanted to kick Trevor in the balls for as long as I can remember. I'm glad someone got to." She said.

The waiter brought our food and to my surprise, Olivia's "usual" is the exact same thing I ordered. I smile and begin to eat.

"So what **do** you look for in a guy?" she asks in an attempt to make small talk.

"Well," I begin, "for starters, it's helpful if they don't have a penis." Whoa, Cabot. That was definitely NOT the smoothest way to tell her that you're gay.

The expression on her face is one of pure confusion.

"I'm a lesbian, Olivia."

**AN:** Yeah, this took forever and it sucks a little, but school is INSANE right now. And also, a man charged me once for napkins when a friend of mine was throwing up, so that's where that came from. Ridiculous, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry, you guys. My laptop broke and I haven't been able to write!**

"_I'm a lesbian, Olivia."_

Olivia almost spit out her lemon water. "What?!" she practically choked out.

Oh, good Lord this woman is slow. "A lesbian? ...Gay? … I like girls."

"Ha. Ha," she said dryly, "I know what a lesbian is, Alex. I am one, remember? I just…wasn't expecting you of all people to be one.

"You know what happens when you assume, detective…" I tell her calmly. I seem to have gained the upper hand somewhere in this conversation.

"That I do, counselor. That I do."

I smile and continue to eat as if I didn't just tell the woman I'm rapidly falling for that I'm gay.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked her sincerely.

"For, um, what Abbie said about you being a princess and all."

"I believe she called me a 'mother fucking' princess, Olivia," I said looking directly into her eyes, "and I will have you know that I am absolutely a princess. And don't forget it." I seriously hope that came off as a joke. I mean yes, I _was_ Daddy's little princess growing up, but when he found out that his princess liked to fuck other princesses, he sort of disowned me.

Olivia laughed and I rejoiced on the inside.

"Well," she said, "let me rephrase my original question. What do you look for in a _girl_?"

Suddenly, I've become very embarrassed. I opt for the safe, articulate answer. "Um…" Okay, I lied. It wasn't the slightest bit articulate. "It depends." I finally decide.

She nodded in acknowledgement.

"What about you?" I asked tentatively.

"Isn't it obvious?" she retorted.

I think back to Abbie sitting on top of Olivia's desk. "Oh, you go for brunettes?" I asked, already planning an appointment to dye my hair.

"Not usually, no," she said, "I just meant lawyers. I kind of have a track record around the DA's office. First there was Serena Southerlyn...then, there was Karen Fitzgerald… and now, Abbie."

"Good." I said without thinking, "I'd look awful with brown hair." No! Stupid, stupid, stupid girl!

Olivia obviously can't tell if I'm joking so she laughs nervously.

"Olivia…" I begin, "I'm sorry. That was supposed to stay in my head."

She smiled genuinely. "You're strange." She said simply.

"Yeah," I sigh, "I know."

"You ready to head back?" she asked as she signals the waiter to bring the check.

"Sure," I said as I pulled out my credit card.

"Alex, don't be ridiculous. My treat."

"No, Olivia. You already treated me to those lovely napkins earlier. Plus, I've got to use this corporate credit card some time."

She reluctantly hands me the check. When did I get so good at persuading people? Oh, right. I'm an attorney. Duh.

When my credit card returns, we walk outside and I decide that I'm getting a cab, not wanting to risk falling flat on my ass again.

"Do you want to share one?" I said, pointing to the taxi that had pulled over to the side of the road.

"Sure." She answered and hopped in next to me. She gave the cabbie the address of the precinct and Branch's office while I got down to business and began to change my pantyhose.

I pulled off the ripped ones that I was already wearing, and took the others out of the package.

Olivia looked on in amazement. If I didn't know any better I would think that she was checking out my legs. Huh. I guess those years of volleyball didn't go to waste.

"What?" I asked, pulling one leg of the stockings over my foot with ease.

"I have trouble doing that when I'm **not** in a moving car." She laughs.

"I've been wearing pantyhose practically everyday since my second year of law school when I started interning, and to be honest, this—as you've probably guessed—is not the first time I've had to change them during the day."

I get a laugh in response. "Oh please, Alex. You can't be that clumsy!"

"Um, have you met me?" I laughed. I scoot my legs forward and pull the top of the stockings over my hips, hoping that my skirt didn't ride up too high.

"I'm impressed," she said.

"That's nothing," I said, "you should see me when I'm fu…" I stop mid-thought, knowing that it would have been completely _awful_ if I actually finished what I was going to say.

She looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, and I know that she knew what I was going to say anyway. Damn it! I should really work on that thinking before I speak thing that everyone is always talking about.

The cab stops, and I thank Olivia for a great afternoon before I run out of there so quickly that I'm already inside the building before the car drives away.

I barely have time to look in the mirror before I make my way to Branch's office.

I knocked on the door, and I heard his deep baritone voice laced with his Southern accent say, "Come in, Alexandra."

I opened the door only to find Branch sitting at his desk, and Abbie sitting in the chair opposite him.

"Miss Cabot," he began, "this is Abbie Carmichael. I've asked her to show you the ropes around here until you get your footing."

Did someone just suck all of the oxygen out of the room?

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the lack of writing…I won't have my laptop back for another week or two, but I figure that I'd write this for you. My desktop doesn't have Word on it, so please forgive me if there are any errors in grammar or spelling…I've pretty much flying blind here! **

**As always, comment and with any luck my laptop will be back soon so I can write DUN-DUN-DUN! The Alex/Abbie confrontation that you're all waiting for!! Yay! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Cabot," he began, "this is Abbie Carmichael

"_Miss Cabot," he began, "this is Abbie Carmichael. I've asked her to show you the ropes around here until you get your footing."_

_Did someone just suck all of the oxygen out of the room?_

Hello, Alex," Abbie said, holding out her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I fake. Sonofabitch! I can't believe that Branch would pick Abbie of all people to fucking supervise me.

"Alexandra," Branch chimed in, "Abbie is going to take you down to the SVU precinct to meet your squad."

"There's no need for that, Arthur," Abbie chimed in. Arthur? She's so buddy-buddy with the man that she calls him Arthur? I don't stand a chance. "Miss Crab-ot was down at the precinct this morning." She finished with a smirk.

Did she really think that was funny? Crabot my ass.

"Still, Abigail, I would like to ensure that Alexandra gets acquainted with each member of her new squad, and since you have such a good relationship with them all, you should have no problem helping her fit in." Branch said, oblivious to the insult.

"Really, sir. She doesn't have to," I spoke up, "I fit in fine down there. I even went to lunch with Detective Benson this afternoon." I swear I saw daggers flying out of Abbie's eyes as soon as those words left my mouth.

"On second thought," Abbie said, malice lacing her voice, "I don't have any meetings scheduled for this afternoon, I would be happy to take Alex down to the precinct."

"Great," Arthur said, "I hope you ladies become fast friends."

Abbie and I both faked a smile at each other and then at Branch.

"Good day Miss Carmichael," he said, looking at Abbie and then to me, "Miss Crabot."

Great! She got him saying it!

"Cabot, sir," I said as we walked out of the room, and I could hear Abbie laughing ahead of me.

"That wasn't funny," I said when I caught up with her.

"Yes it was," she said simply as she turned in the direction of the SVU precinct.

"Could you be any more immature?" I quipped, making it seem like I was a hell of a lot braver than I thought I was.

"Could you be any more of a bitch?" She insisted.

"Oooh, ouch!" I called back to her, catching up as we walked into the precinct.

We walked into the squad room, and I swear as soon as Olivia saw us, her eyes widened and she looked as if she wanted to run for the hills. Quite honestly, I couldn't blame her.

Abbie walked straight over to Olivia like she ruled the world and kissed her gently on the cheek, all the while staring at me.

"Hey, Abs," Olivia said shakily, "uh, hey Alex."

"Hi, Olivia," I said with all of the cheeriness I could possibly muster.

"What brings you lovely ladies here this afternoon?" Olivia asked, looking at Abbie.

"Arthur wanted me to show Miss Cabot around to make sure she wouldn't get lost or anything," she chuckled.

I faked a smile. Just remember, Alex, you're doing this for Olivia. Once she likes you enough, you can both kill Abbie and get off on justifiable manslaughter, right?

"I'm sure she can manage just fine, Ab," Olivia said, smiling, "she even managed not to break a bone while we were walking to lunch today."

I smiled widely and chuckled. Abbie rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually glad you came down here, Alex," Olivia began and my heart jumped. Because she's finally realized she's in love with me? Because she wants to run away with me right now? Because she needs help killing Abbie? Seriously, Cabot, why are you obsessed with killing Abbie all of a sudden?!

"…here are some files you need to look over before you start."

"Oh, right," I said somewhat dumbly, "files."

I look over some of the pictures in the files she handed me and I barely resist the urge to vomit.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Olivia said lightly.

"You have to be a strong person to work in Special Victims," Abbie added lamely, still holding on to Olivia.

"How do you do it?" I asked Olivia, and I know my voice wavered slightly, but I'm not sure whether that was still the shook from the gruesome pictures or seeing the compassion in Olivia's eyes.

"I wish I could tell you that it gets easier, but it doesn't," she said quietly.

Why I decided that now would be the perfect time to 'make a move' is beyond me, but I sure as hell went for it.

"Hey, Olivia," I said gently, "would you be willing to, um, meet me later and help me go over these cases?" I smiled. There you go, Alex--work that charm.

"Actually," Abbie interrupted snidely, "she's busy tonight."

"Oh, sorry," I said dejectedly.

"Don't be," Olivia said and I swear I saw a wink accompany it, "I actually have a little time now if you want to go over a few things?"

"Sure," I said, perhaps a little too eagerly.

"Thanks for coming down here, babe," Olivia said and quickly kissed Abbie, clearly giving her a hint that it was time for her to go.

Abbie, regretfully taking the hint, left with a cutesy wave to Olivia and a scowl to me.

"Sorry," I said again once Abbie left.

Olivia smirked and picked up her phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, "look, I'm sorry but Cragen just came in and informed us that we have three new cases to deal with, so it looks like I'm going to have to cancel tonight. I'm sorry!...ok, you too. Bye!"

I was stunned. "Did you just blow off your girlfriend, detective?"

"Perhaps," she said with a smile, "so where were we?"


End file.
